


What's Happening?

by DuckDodgers781



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Dadza, Demon AU, I have no idea where this is going, WOO, Wilbur Techno and Tommy are brothers, be careful, chat voices are canon, i have no idea what im doing with my life, i write this instead of paying attention in school, irregular updates, its just a random village, ok im gonna stop now, possible derealization trigger, sbi, there is galactic language in this, theyre from the nether, this is not in the dreamsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDodgers781/pseuds/DuckDodgers781
Summary: this is just what happens when i dont pay attention to schoolits a random au i made uphope you enjoy
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 201





	1. The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if any of you got a notification-i dont know if you will or not-sorry! there's no new chapter. all i did was finally figure out how to make it so that the story didn't say it was complete (woo!) and if you are in fact here from a notification, please read the end notes!!!
> 
> new readers read them too!

" ⍑ ᒷ ||!"

_ What? _

"⍑ᒷ||! ∴ᔑꖌᒷ ⚍!¡!"

_ Wake... Wake up? _

"∴ᒷ'∷ᒷ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵꖌ! ∴ᔑꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᔑᓭᓭ ⚍!¡! !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ..."

_ Are they... Crying? _

" ℸ ̣  𝙹 ᒲᒲ ||?  ↸∷ ᒷᔑᒲ ?"

_ Someone else? _

"!¡⍑╎ꖎ? !¡⍑╎ꖎ! ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ'ᓭ ⚍リᓵ𝙹リᓵ╎𝙹⚍ᓭ!" 

_ Wait, no! I'm here! I can hear you! _

"╎'ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᒲ. ⊣𝙹 ᒲᒷᒷℸ ̣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||'∷ᒷ ᔑℸ ̣ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ." 

_ Portal? _

"ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭᒷ∷╎𝙹⚍ᓭ? ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣∴╎ꖎꖎ ↸𝙹 ℸ ̣ 𝙹 𝙹⚍∷ ᒲᒷᒲ𝙹∷╎ᒷᓭ!"

"ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ||, ╎ℸ ̣ 'ᓭ 𝙹⚍∷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ∴ᔑ|| 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣. ╎ リᒷᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ᒲᒷ."

" 𝙹 ꖌ ᔑ ||...  𝙹 ꖌ ᔑ ||."

"ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ , ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ᓭ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣||𝙹⚍ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣𝙹⎓ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ, ↸-"

"-ream! Dream, wake up!"

The blond groaned as he rubbed his eyes, forgetting the dream he just had entirely. "I'm awake, I'm awake... What is it, George?"

"You were talking in your sleep," George replied. "I couldn't tell if you were having a dream or a nightmare."

Dream chuckled, "If I was, I don't remember having either... What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty, last I checked," The brunette answered, walking away. "Sap made breakfast, by the way."

The blond stretched and got up. He was staring out the window when he realized something odd in his reflection. He ran over to the mirror in the bathroom to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't, which was even worse. His usually green eyes were a pale shade of gray. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, knowing that usually gets rid of hallucinations, but they were still gray.

He quickly grabbed his mask and started to put it on, fumbling with the straps. If his eyes had actually turned gray, he didn't want anyone to see them. Not until he figured out what was going on.

"Morning, Dream!" A man with a white headband yelled when the former entered the room.

"Morning, Sapnap," Dream responded, heading towards the front door.

"You're not going to eat?" George asked, tilting his head.

The masked man sucked in his breath and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "...I have some business to take care of."

"Well, you still need food," Sapnap said, flipping over a pancake. "So take one to go."

Dream smiled and shook his head, letting go of the doorknob and walking over to grab a pancake. He grabbed a few extra to put in his bag.

"Not sure when I'll be back, and if I'm not back back before dark, don't wait for me. Go to sleep, I'll be fine." And with that, the blond pulled up his hood and left

\-------------

"Wilbur!"

The former shot up, hearing the worried tone. "Tommy? Tommy, where are you?"

"Wilbur!" The blond came running into the room. "Wilbur, my eyes! My eyes are gray!"

The elder looked into the teens eyes, which were wide with shock. Instead of the normal blue ones, Wilbur was met back with a pair of pale gray eyes.

"Holy shit, Wilbur!" Tommy took a step back. "Your eyes are gray, too!"

Wilbur's head snapped to the right, towards his mirror. He was once again staring at a pair of gray eyes.

"Wilbur, what's happening?"

"I don't- I don't know," The brunette said, sitting down and grabbing his head. "Where's Techno?"

"I think he's working in the potato farm."

"Bring him here, please." Tommy nodded and ran out to find the other brother.

A few minutes later, Tommy returns, Technoblade quickly following behind him.

\-------------

"So do we all just have matching eyes now? Is it National Turn Everyone's Eyes Gray Day or something?" Techno said, trying to lighten the mood.

Wilbur was pacing his room, thinking about what to do. Tommy was sitting on the bed, anxiously bouncing his leg, and Techno was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Why did Dad have to go on that trip yesterday? Couldn't he have waited another two days?" The eldest said, clearly frustrated with the situation they were in.

"Didn't he say he'd be back tomorrow?" The blond said, standing up. "We can wait and hide here until then, and if we need anything, Techno has his mask. He usually wears it in public, so it wouldn't be weird."

Wilbur grumbled an "I guess" and flopped down onto his chair. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, pondering something.

The three brothers fall into silence, not quite sure what to do. After a few minutes, there's a rapid knocking on the door. The two older boys go from relaxed and slouched, to stiff and straight, while the youngest perks up. Techno runs off to get his mask, and Tommy goes to follow him.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" Wilbur asked, standing up.

"I'm going to open the door," The younger replied, turning around to face his brother.

"Are you serious? Tommy, your eyes. You can't open the door because of your eyes." Something about what the brunette just said reminded the blond of something, but he couldn't figure out what.

Seconds later, Techno came back with a distraught Tubbo. "His eyes.. It's happened to him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this.
> 
> this is what happens when you don't pay attention in school
> 
> edit: thank you guys for reading this! i was not expecting it to get more than maybe 10 or 15 hits, but now we're over 400!!!
> 
> anyways, i will try updating on saturdays, and i can tell you for a fact a new chapter will be out this coming one!
> 
> also, again, sorry if you got a notification and thought there was a new chapter


	2. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did Dad have to leave yesterday?"
> 
> "Don't you think that flop-down was a little dramatic?"
> 
> "Nothing can be too dramatic anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, fellas!
> 
> there are swears in this because you know...
> 
> tommy
> 
> but if you still want me to put a swear tag or warning let me know and i will
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Wilbur was back to pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. "This makes no sense... I would understand if it was just the three of us, but Tubbo?" He said, mumbling to himself more than anyone.

"Do you think anyone else is experiencing this?" Techno, who was the only other one in the room, had been silently watching his older brother and finally spoke. "I mean, I can  _feel_ that we aren't the only ones."

Wilbur stopped, staring at the floor. "I can too, but what are we supposed to do?" He looked up to his younger brother. "Do we just walk around asking, 'Hey, did you wake up with gray eyes today, per chance?'"

"I could engage in conversation with everyone. People usually make eye contact when they talk, right?" The brunette's face turned unamused.

"You never talk to people, don't you think that would raise a little suspicion? Also, you are aware 'engaging in conversation,'" he says with hand quotes, "requires actually socializing, right?"

The swordsman sucked in his breath. "...No, I didn't think of that."

The older stared back down at the floor, trying to think something up. After moment, he looked back up, having gotten an idea. "You're always training us, right? I can put on a blindfold and if anyone questions it, you can just tell them something like... Like you're teaching me how to rely on senses other than my ability to see."

"Have you been looking through my lesson book?" Techno starts walking towards the door.

"No," Wilbur said, following the former, "But I'm assuming you already have the materials needed?"

"All you need is a blindfold, why do you say that like I have a full battalion hidden away?"

"You're the Great Technoblade, you could have anything hidden up your sleeve."

"And yet I have a hard time talking to people."

Techno turns into his room to retrieve the blindfold while Wilbur goes to find the other two boys. He finds them hanging out in Tommy's room.

Literally.

"Tommy? What the hell? How are you doing that?" The older brother says, running over to them.

"I don't know! Tubbo sprouted a pair of fucking  _wings_ and he somehow, like, started levitating, and then the same thing happened to me, just I didn't grow wings!" The blond kept rambling while his brother looked around for something to pull the teens down with.

Suddenly, Tubbo came crashing down onto Tommy's bed.

Tommy stopped rambling. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't really know," The short boy said, standing up. "I kind of just thought about coming down and I fell."

Wilbur, who stopped and stood in shock when Tubbo fell, finally spoke again. "Try doing that, Tommy."

"Wha- You just want me to think about falling?" The teen protested.

"You'll land on your bed, you'll be fine," The older said. He walked over to the bed. "Plus, I'll catch you if you don't."

The blond grumbled, not really wanting to try the idea. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, obviously focusing. After a few seconds, he started to fall.

_Started_ ,  Wilbur noticed.

After Tommy realized he was falling, he let out a surprised yelp and was suddenly on his bed.

_He didn't fall the whole way..._

Tubbo didn't seem to notice this, he just rushed over to help his friend up. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was terrible, Tubbo. I want to throw up now," the blond groaned, grabbing his stomach. "How are you okay after that?"

"Because you didn't fall," the older brother said, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Wha- What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The former was finally able to stand up. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm back down here."

"Yes, but you didn't actually fall-"

"Wilbur," Techno cut in from the hallway, "I have the blindfold. Let's go."

The male sighed, "Never mind. Techno and I are going out to see if anyone else is going through what we are." He pointed a finger at the two teens. "You two WILL stay here. We'll be back in a few hours."

When Wilbur left the room, Tommy turned to Tubbo. "I would say 'let's go follow them,' but I'm kind of curious about our powers."

\--------------

Wilbur has already almost fallen ten times, and they are just now leaving their house.

"You couldn't have waited to put it on me until we were about to open the door to leave?" He rubbed the side of his abdomen having bumped it into the corner of their counter.

"I figured I'd treat this like an actual training session," Techno shrugged nonchalantly. "You still need to know the path of the house if you're blind."

"Well this is going to be  _fun_ then, isn't it?" The brunette chuckled. "I still feel like you would let me run into a tree."

"Well, I never said I would actually stop you, I said I'd  _warn_ you. You need to stop yourself."

"What? So I'm going to be running into people and things this whole time?" The older than immediately stuck his arms out in front of him, looking a little like a zombie.

"Guess so... Tree."

"Ow!"

\--------------

"You had your hands out in front of you and you still ran into, like, twenty trees."

The two males were now in an area of the park with nothing to run into but a fence and a bench. Techno was sitting on said bench, watching Wilbur carefully swing his sword through the air.

"Don't remind me," the latter grumbled. "But you're sure I don't have any cuts?"

"I'm sure-"

" ⎓⚍ ᓵ ꖌ !" The younger was cut off by the other's scream. The brunette was now laying face first on the ground. "The more embarrassing factor about that was I didn't even trip over my own foot. I tripped over the  _flat grass_. " He rolled over to his back. "Why did I think this was ever a good idea?"

"Because at the rate you're going at, you're going to be so blind not even glasses are going to be able to help you," Techno said, walking over to help his brother up.

Once he was up, Wilbur dusted off his pants. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but closed it. He started looking around as though he wasn't completely blinded.

The swordsman quirked his eyebrow up in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"My eyes are closed..." The older started as he kept turning around until he faced his younger brother. "Yet I can see everything  _perfectly_. "

The latter did nothing but blink back, being at a loss for words. After a few seconds, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. "Pick your sword up off the ground."

The other male did so with no problem at all.

"Walk through the trees while I follow behind?"

Again, he did so, not running into a single tree.

"Why is this happening?" Wilbur asked when they got back to the area they were at earlier, pacing. "First, it's the eyes turning gray. Then, Tubbo and Tommy were flying, and then Tommy  _teleporting-_ "

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Tubbo and Tommy were flying?" The younger asked, sitting up on the grass.

"Yeah, I went to tell them we were leaving and I walked in and they're up on the ceiling!" The older threw his hand up in exasperation. He put them back down, flopped onto the ground, and laid on his back. "Why did Dad have to leave yesterday?"

"That flop-down was a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Nothing can be too dramatic anymore." They both chuckled bitterly at that before falling into a silence.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard a pair of footsteps heading towards them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, wonder who that could be
> 
> and just in case any of you are confused, "dad" is in fact phil.
> 
> also, this blew up more than i expected!!! pog!!! thank you all so much for reading! i have many plans for this!
> 
> also, if you want, follow my twitter at https://mobile.twitter.com/duckdodgers781
> 
> on that i will be posting little snippets of dialogue, a deeper understanding of how this au works, all of their powers and appearances, and some of my whack job notes. you can also ask me questions on there if you want!
> 
> i also do just post random stuff on there too so
> 
> theres that
> 
> anyways, i think that's all. don't forget to comment if you have any questions and i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What brings you here?"
> 
> "I'm just taking a walk around the village. I saw you two training and decided to stop by."
> 
> "After two years?"
> 
> "Yeah, I can see my timing, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA LATE CHAPTER IM SORRY BUT ITS 18 PAGES INSTEAD OF 10 SO PLZ TAKE IT-
> 
> ALSO
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 KUDOS AND 1000 HITS
> 
> ENJOY

* * *

He's been out searching for hours now, aimlessly walking around the village. He didn't know what he was doing or who he was looking for.

_Who._

That kept bugging him. He _knew_ he was looking for a person. He could _feel_ it. He just didn't know who that who was.

After a few more minutes, he decided to go check the park. He checked there earlier but left after finding it vacant. He wasn't sure why he decided to go back. It could have been the fact it was now noon, which was usually when people go to the park, or it could have been the something in the back of his mind, telling him, _screaming_ at him, saying what wasn't there before was now.

When he did reach the park, he spotted Wilbur and Techno. He saw that Techno was sitting on a bench, watching over a blindfolded Wilbur, who he assumed was training.

He knew the latter was wearing the blindfold for whatever training the former was putting him through, but once again, something was screaming at him, saying there was another purpose for it. That it was hiding something.

He decided to watch the two from afar for a while. He watched as Wilbur carefully swung his sword, probably worried about accidentally hitting himself. After a few minutes, Wilbur seemed to trip and fall face first. When he stood back up, he noticed something... Odd. It was as though Wilbur could see everything just fine, and he kept doing things like he could see just fine. As confusing as it was, he still did not approach them until the two men were resting on the ground.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Dream said, sure he found who he was looking for.

\--------------

Wilbur looked towards the source of the voice, not knowing if he was hearing things right. Sure enough, Dream was indeed the one who spoke. The one they all ran away from their old village with. The one he hadn't spoken with for two years other than a friendly "hello" when passing. The one who basically cut them all off. So, why? Why was Dream just now walking up to them to actually talk with them? Wilbur felt as though he already knew the answer to that.

"Hello, Dream," He greeted back, "What brings you here?"

"I'm just taking a walk around the village. I saw you two training and decided to stop by."

"After two years?" Wilbur said, a little more harshly than he intended.

"Yeah, I can see my timing, too," Dream said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I believe you understand why I'm doing this?" _Please don't tell me to leave. Let me stay. I need to see you, but I don't know why. Please._

The brunette let out a sigh. "It happened to you, too?"

The masked man nodded in response, hope filling his chest as he realized he wasn't going to be alone during this confusing situation.

"Well, since that's all figured out," Techno spoke, standing up, "Let's go see what Tommy and Tubbo are doing. My gut went from feeling se need to find someone to feeling they're up to something."

"They are smart kids and probably figured out how to burn the house down with their powers..." The eldest said, standing up as well.

The blond cocked his head in confusion. "Powers?"

"Oh, yeah," The former began, "Tubbo has wings, Tommy can teleport, and apparently I can see through things. Da- Phil left for a trip yesterday and won't be back until tomorrow, so we're going to wait for him to come back. He's smart... He might know something..." Wilbur's face turned solemn. _Dad **will** come back tomorrow and be able to explain... right?_

\--------------

As they were walking back through the village, Wilbur suddenly stopped. He looked around and muttered a "fuck" under his breath.

The other two males stopped and turned to face him. "What is it?" They asked in unison.

Wilbur looked down and waved them to come closer, to which they obliged. He didn't know if anyone was listening or who, so he whispered. "My power turned off. I can't see."

Techno and Dream looked at each other, then back at the elder. The swordsman wanted the brunette to keep actually training, but he knew that would take too long for them to get back. After a few seconds of thinking, he got an idea. He picked his older brother up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wha- hey! What are you doing?" The latter exclaimed, his voice a little loud from surprise.

"I'm carrying you back to the house. We need to get back to Tommy and Tubbo and proceeding the actual training would take too long." The former lowered his tone, "And we can't risk people seeing your eyes."

"Um... Do you need help carrying him?" Dream asked, sounding almost nervous to even speak.

"No, it's fine. He's not that heavy, I got him," Techno said, continuing the walk back to the house.

"Alright, then," The blond said, following suit.

\--------------

"Tommy? How do these things even work?"

"I don't fuckin' know! They're just wings, the mechanics can't be _that_ hard."

The two teens were now in the backyard of Tommy's house. They were the only house for at least half a mile and were surrounded by forest, so the boys decided it would be a safe place to play with their powers.

Tubbo currently had a large pair of fluffy, grayish wing coming out of his back. Tommy had a pair of little purple horns sticking out of his head and a black tail with a purple, arrow shaped tip.

"Are you sure those aren't heavy?" The blond asked his friend, concerned. "They're pretty big."

"Yeah, I'm sure," The other replied nonchalantly. "They're kind of numb. Like, I can kind of feel them coming out of my back, but it's more like something uncomfortably poking me than pain from the weight."

"Oh... Well, what else do you reckon we can do other than fly and change our appearance?" Tommy asked, watching as his tail swayed back and forth, occasionally flicking upward.

"Well..." The brunette started, "Remember earlier when Wilbur said you didn't fall and he left before he finished explaining?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... I think I know why..." Tubbo said nervously, "But I could be wrong. I-it was just an observation-"

"I don't care if you're wrong, just tell me!" Tommy cut him off excitedly, bouncing up and down while his tail wagged like a dog's behind him. "I want to know what powers I might have!"

"...I think you can teleport. When you 'fell' you didn't actually... Well, fall. You kind of started to fall, and then suddenly appeared a few inches above your bed."

The younger thought about what his friend just said for a moment. He then stared at a patch of tall grass a distance away, squinting in an effort to concentrate.

"What are you-" The other started but stopped and yelped in surprise when his friend went from one side of the yard to the other in a second.

The blond, having stumbled a bit when he landed, regained his balance and laughed. "Tubbo! Did you see that?" He asked excitedly, a smile plastered on his face.

The teen in question did nothing but stand there in shock, his mouth wide open. After a few seconds, he ran over to join his friend, smiling as well. The two of them started rambling on about how cool the whole thing was and what else they might be able to do.

They stopped talking, however, when they heard Wilbur's voice. "Tommy? Tubbo? Where are you two?"

"We're out here!" Tommy shouted back so his brother could hear, running back towards the house, Tubbo following.

"Holy fuck!" Wilbur shouted when the two boys came in. "What? Why? _How?_ "

"We've been practicing and trying to figure out what we could do," Tubbo answered.

"It was a really boring few hours," Tommy started, "But we did get something the last few minutes!"

"Well, what did you get?" The eldest asked, starting to look through the cabinets.

"Well, obviously there's our appearances," Tommy said, gesturing to himself and Tubbo. "And then I can teleport!"

"Oh, so that is what you did earlier," Wilbur said, taking out cooking supplies. "I thought I was the only one who noticed." He gave Tubbo a quick glance, who chuckled nervously in response.

"No matter," He continued. "Go find something else to do while I make dinner.

"Tubbo, do you think you can shrink your wings?" Tommy asked, noticing how hazardous the giant wings could be in the relatively small house.

"Oh, yes," The other boy said, noticing the same.

He shut his eyes in an effort to focus on his wings. That was something else the two teens learned: If they focus hard enough, they could control their appearances. They also noted if they wish for something related to a power, that power would activate. After a few seconds, Tubbo's wings shrunk until they were as wide as his shoulders.

With that, the two boys walked to the front room. However, they stopped in their tracks and gasped when they found someone other than Technoblade. There, instead, stood a tall man with a green hoodie with his backed faced to them. They started to internally freak out when they realized they had some... Non-human appearances.

The green hooded man turned around to reveal the mask of Dream. "Oh, hey guys."

The two's shock and fear turned into confusion at how nonchalantly the male just greeted them. Tommy patted his head and looked behind himself to make sure he still had his horns and tail, which he did. Tubbo still had his wings out, too.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you guys when you came in," Dream said, starting to unstrap his mask.

"And-and Wilbur and Technoblade are okay with that?" Tubbo asked, his wings twitching nervously. It's been two years since he's last talked to Dream. He didn't know how much the man has changed or what his intentions were.

"Well, I'd assume so," The man said, setting his mask down and lowering his hood. "They did bring me here because I'm going through the same thing you are, after all."

"Wait, really?" Tommy asked. He squinted to see Dream's eyes, which were indeed a pale gray. "Huh."

Techno then entered the room with an extra sword. "Alright, I got it. Let's go."

"Go where?" Tommy asked.

"Training," Dream answered, taking the sword from Techno.

"Can we watch?" The young blond asked excitedly, his tail wagging once again. Tubbo nodded aggressively in agreement.

Dream looked at Techno who shrugged. He looked back at the two teens. "I don't see why not."

\--------------

The only sound there was were the sounds of two skilled swordsmen's swords clashing and the birds chirping.

Two boys sat nearby, completely awestruck by the two men sparring. They've been outside for about an hour and a half, the score being four to two. The man with the long braid of soft, pink hair was the one currently winning. The man with the green hood only seemed to he losing due to being out of practice, but he was still very skilled.

The duel went on for a little while longer. Both men were starting to get tired, but their movements didn't slow or falter. In the end, the man with the braid came out victorious again-

"Wow," A voice said, "Very impressive." The four in the backyard looked to the house to find Wilbur leaning against the doorframe. "Dinner is done, though, so you have to come in."

"Aw, come on, Wil!" Tommy protested, standing up. "One more round?"

"I mean, you can starve if you want, but I'm sure Dream and Techno are hungry." Wilbur shot a quick glare at the two.

Dream stiffened and nodded, but Techno-who was completely unphased-started walking towards the house. "He's right, Tommy. Humans may have a lot of endurance, but we still need food."

Tommy grumbled as he reluctantly walked to the house. Not long after, the five of them were sitting at the table, laughing and all joyful. They all told funny stories, said terrible, _terrible,_ jokes, and at one point, Tommy and Techno had a contest to see who could eat the fastest.

But no matter how many stories were shared.

How many jokes were told.

Dream still felt out of place.

_Two years really makes a difference, huh?_

\--------------

After everyone was done eating, Wilbur put all of the plates in the sink. "Alright, you all can figure out who's doing the dishes, I'm going to bed," He said with a yawn. "Tubbo, you can bunk with Tommy as usual. Dream, you can sleep on the couch, but if you want to sleep in Techno's room I'm sure we have an extra bed roll somewhere."

"No, it's fine," Dream said, standing up. "I'll just sleep on the couch. I packed some extra clothes, too, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay. Well, goodnight everybody," Wilbur said, waving at them as he walked to his room.

He smiled as he heard them all say "goodnight" back and continue joking around and laughing. However, his smile slowly faded when he closed his door. Something kept bothering him, but he didn't know what. He could definitely pinpoint it was about Phil, but that made it even worse.

He got ready to sleep and sat down on his bed, the springs creaking under his weight. He let his head fall into his hands as he sighed. Saying he was tired was an understatement. He was absolutely _exhausted._ Events and thoughts from the day, along with a few other things, were running through his head.

"Oh dad... You better be fucking okay..."

And with that, Wilbur layed down and passed out instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY TYPING WAS SOMEWHAT RUSHED SO IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS
> 
> i wonder what's up with dadza?
> 
> hm
> 
> interesting
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! and again, i am so so so sorry for the late update, so i offer you this extra long chapter as an apology.
> 
> and!! follow my twitter!! i usually tweet about my au there and updates on chapters
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/duckdodgers781  
> so follow that plz ^^^
> 
> have a great day!


	4. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment your favorite piece of dialogue and i'll use that lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo chapter
> 
> warning tho: i do not watch the dream team as much as i watch sbi, so the dt might not be as on point lol
> 
> uh yeah
> 
> oh and thank you all so much for over 1.3k hits! 
> 
> and i can say for a fact that it definitely boosts my mood whenever i post
> 
> im not sure why exactly but it does
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ps,
> 
> https://lingojam.com/StandardGalacticAlphabet
> 
> you're gonna want this

"⍑ᒷ||, ∴╎ꖎ? ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ ∷ᒷᔑᓵ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ʖ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ⚍!¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ᒲᒷ?"

_He chuckled,_ " ᓭ ⚍∷ ᒷ , !¡ ⍑╎ ꖎ ."  _He reached above the short man and grabbed the book he wanted._

"||𝙹⚍ ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ '!¡⍑╎ꖎ' ᔑℸ ̣∴𝙹∷ꖌ, ᒷ⍊ᒷリ ∴⍑ᒷリ ∴ᒷ'∷ᒷ ʖ|| 𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⍊ᒷᓭ. ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ᔑ ∷ᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ?"

"╎ ↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣∷ᒷᔑꖎꖎ|| ꖌリ𝙹∴ ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷ ̇/!¡ꖎᔑ╎リ ╎ℸ ̣... ᒲ|| ʖ∷ᔑ╎リ ꖌ╎リ↸ 𝙹⎓ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣⊣𝙹ᒷᓭ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹'⎓𝙹∷ᒲᔑꖎ ᒲ𝙹↸ᒷ' ∴⍑ᒷリᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ╎'ᒲ ∴𝙹∷ꖌ╎リ⊣, ╎ ⊣⚍ᒷᓭᓭ."

"ᔑ⍑, ╎ ᓭᒷᒷ. ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ʖᒷᒷリ ᔑ ⍑ᔑ∷↸ ∴𝙹∷ꖌᒷ∷." _He looked down at the book he was holding and sighed_. "||𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷリ↸ ⚍!¡ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ𝙹リᒷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ , ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑. ∴⍑ᒷℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ╎ℸ ̣ʖᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ 𝙹∷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ."

"∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ᒲᒷᔑリ?"

_The man sighed once more, then opened his mouth to speak-_

"Hey! Calm down, you two! Just because I said you could train with us, it doesn't mean you could just swing the swords around the house like crazy!"

"Guys, you're going to wake Wilbur up. Stop shouting."

"Oh, good morning sleepyhead! Why did you fall back asleep? What made you think leaving me with these two was a good idea?"

Wilbur chuckled as he sat up, slightly amused by the situation currently going on outside his room. He quickly got dressed and opened his door with a yawn. He was greeted by the scene of Tommy and Tubbo running around, fighting each other with the swords they had while Dream was trying to catch them. He stopped watching the three running around and turned his attention to a sleepy Technoblade. He was still in his pajamas and was standing by and watching Dream chase the teens.

"Oh! Hey, Wil!" Wilbur looked back over to the other three. Tommy, who was caught in Dream's bear hug with Tubbo, greeted his older brother with a smile. 

"Good morning, you four. I see we've started the day off well?"

"Are these two always this crazy?" Dream asks, sounding a little exasperated.

"Depends on the day," Wilbur says, walking towards the kitchen. "No Dad, I'm assuming?"

"Nope," Tubbo answered, being released from Dream.

That answer didn't make Wilbur feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse. It made the pit in his stomach grow. He could feel something was off, and having heard his father has yet to return made him worry more.

_I'll give him until ten,_ he thought.  _He's usually back before then._

And with that, he brushed his worries off for later and put on a smile. The two teens didn't question anything, but Techno could tell something was bothering his brother and Dream can tell a forced smile when he sees one.

"Oh shit... I should probably go tell George and Sap I'm alright," Dream said, starting to gather his things. "I should also grab some more supplies. Uh... Is it okay if I bring them back here?"

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other. They didn't know George and Sapnap that well, but they did know they were Dream's best friends. Techno gave Wilbur a shrug.

"Fine, but make sure that when you explain this... Situation to them, make sure to tell them to not tell anyone." Wilbur said, getting ready to make breakfast.

"Alright. Well, see you guys later," The blond said, putting his mask on. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and left.

"Hey, Wil! Can we go train outside?" Tommy asked, standing by the back door with Tubbo.

"Yeah, sure," He said, his smile turning real. "Just don't actually stab each other."

"Will do!" The young blond shouted as he ran out the door, his friend following closely behind.

Techno walked to the dining table and sat down. He crossed his arms and put them on the table.

"Alright, what's wrong."

"What?" Wilbur asked, a little taken aback.

"Something is bugging you. What is it." The swordsman demanded more than questioned.

"Uh, well- I-" He stopped himself for a second and sighed. "I'm worried about Dad. I've had this gut feeling since yesterday that something isn't right. That something happened." Any smile was long gone from his face as he stood there, head down and hands hanging loosely by his sides.

"I'm sure if something did, he would find a way to tell us."

"But what if he can't? What if he's trapped? What if he's unconscious? What if-" Wilbur stopped when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and give him a light squeeze. He looked up and saw Techno staring directly at him. His now pale gray eyes hard but full of worry, worry that was for his older brother.

"Wilbur, I need you to listen to me." He shook his brother slightly, his eyes now full of determination. "You need to calm down. Just a little bit. And even if Dad can't tell us he's in danger, you know full well I'm not going to rest until I find him if he doesn't come back tonight.

"Yeah, I know..." Wilbur mumbled. He Knew how skilled and willful his younger brother was. Now, don't get him wrong, he was proud of it, but it worried him sometimes.

Suddenly, a shout of pain came from the backyard.

Then a loud apology.

Then two screams of shock and confusion.

Wilbur and Techno ran to the backyard. When they opened the door, they saw no blood. All they saw were Tommy and Tubbo staring at the latter's foreaem, their mouths wide open in shock.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked, jogging over to the teens with Techno closely following.

"Well, I-I accidentally cut Tubbo's arm and-and-" Tommy stuttered. He tried to explain, but he wasn't sure how.

Wilbur grabbed Tubbo's arm and examined it. "I don't see anything. It looks completely fine."

"You see, that's the thing," The short boy spoke, "It healed almost instantly. I felt the pain and we saw the blood, but then it all kind of just... Vanished."

Wilbur and Techno exchanged a look.

_Where is Dad when you need him?_

\--------------

Dream walked in the door and was immediately tackled. Sure, he could take two people on in a fight, but when two grown men come running at him at full speed and he's not expecting it, he's bound to go down.

"Guys, I can't breathe."

"Well, I guess you're going to suffocate, then," Sapnap laughed out. Despite what he said, he and George stood up.

"Why can't you greet me like normal people?" Dream asked sarcastically as he stood up. His voice then changed to a mocking tone.  _"Hey, Dream! We missed you sooo much! We're glad you're okay!"_ He then proceeded to make fake kissing noises as he walked to his room.

"Why were you gone so long?" George asked.

Dream stopped gathering new supplies for a second. He knew he was going to have to explain it to them at some point, he just didn't know how.

"Dream?" The other two were now standing in his doorway.

He quickly cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah... I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to promise me you aren't going to tell anyone." The blond turned around to face them, still wearing his mask.

His friends nodded, worried about what Dream was so nervous to tell them. He then started to unstrap his mask with shaky hands. George and Sapnap exchanged a concerned look. Dream has never hesitated to take off his mask in front of them since the first time he did it. Even then he was less hesitant than he was now. Once the mask was finally off, the brunette let out a small gasp. He was wearing his Clout Goggles, which help him see colors. So when Dream took of his mask, he saw how his eyes were pale gray instead of the usual greenish hazel. His pupils were also white instead of black.

"Now, before you start screaming at me when I tell you, I didn't know until yesterday." The blond started to nervously fidget with his hands.

"Is it why you went out yesterday?" Sapnap asked.

Dream nodded his head slightly. "Yeah... Um, I don't really know how to explain this exactly, but..." He paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know how his friends would react, and his mind was thinking of worse case scenarios. "I'm some kind of... Demon thing? I don't know what exactly, but I did find some other people like me..." He looked down, scared they would be mad at him, but looked back up when he heard it was quite the opposite.

"My friend might be a demon!?" Sapnap shouted excitedly.

George slapped him on the arm and shot him a glare, getting a small "hey" in protest. "Who are the others?"

Dream rubbed the back of his neck, "Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo. Phil might be one, too, but he left for a trip two days ago and hasn't come back yet."

The raven haired boy realized something: "Aren't those all the same people you ran away from your old village with?"

"They are, aren't they..." Dream's mind wandered off, thinking about what his friend said. It couldn't have been a coincidence, and it made him question his past.

"Anyways, what are you doi-" George was cut off when an empty bag was thrown his way. One was thrown at Sapnap, too.

"Pack supplies. You're coming with me when I go back to the others." Dream's tone suddenly changed as he continued to back his bag. "I have a feeling we're going to leave to go find Phil tonight. It might take weeks."

Sapnap and George looked at each other, theback at Dream. "And Wilbur and Techno are okay with this? With us coming?" The former asked.

"I wouldn't have told you if they weren't." The blond said sadly. He didn't like the thought of not being able to tell his friends something, but there is a possibility that someone wants him and his old friends dead because of their species. He totally would have understood if Wilbur told him no, but that doesn't change the fact that the guilt from not telling his friends would have slowly eaten him from the inside out.

Dream finished packing and waited for George and Sapnap, mask already on. Every once in a while he would chuckle when he heard Sapnap's frustrated scream when he couldn't find something. Soon enough, they were all ready and left.

They laughed quite a bit on their walk. Dream's famous tea kettle laugh had been rare to hear for the past week, and it brought a smile to his friends' faces when the heard it.

Once they arrived at their destination, Dream didn't bother to knock, which slightly surprised his friends. When the three entered, they found Wilbur slumped down on the couch. Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo were probably in the backyard. Wilbur was lost in thought and didn't notice them come in.

"Hey, I'm back. No Phil, still?" Dream said as he took off his mask.

Wilbur suddenly snapped back into reality at the sound of a voice. He looked over at the trio and nodded his head. "Yeah, still nothing." His voice was hoarse and full of worry.

"Oh... Um, well, this is George and Sapnap," Dream introduced, pointing at each respectively. "I don't think you guys have ever properly met."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Um, I'm Wilbur. I'll go get the others so you can meet them." With that, Wilbur stood up and walked to the back door.

They could hear him shouting for the other three to come in. After a few minutes, Wilbur came back with Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno.

Sapnap had to stifle a laugh when they entered because of the sudden height difference in Tubbo. There he was, a five-foot-five tall kid, standing in between other males well over six feet.

"This is Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno," Wilbur said, introducing them in the order they stood.

"I'm George and this is Sapnap." George was the one to introduce them this time.

They all took their places in the living room. Dream and George were seated on the couch with Sapnap half sitting, half leaning on the arm of it. Wilbur took a chair from the dinner table and sat on that, Techno standing off to the side. While they all talked about plans on what to do with Phil, Tommy and Tubbo sat on the floor and talked about their own things.

After a while, their planning and serious talk turned into joking around. Everyone was happy and were all glad the ice was starting to break. Everyone except Techno, of course. All he did was awkwardly and quietly stand there, not being very fond of social interaction.

But their laughter died down when they heard a hoarse voice speak.

"Boys? Can you hear me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this someone else?
> 
> someone who's not in the room?
> 
> quite possibly
> 
> i feel like it's obvious, tho
> 
> anyways, not as many as last time, but 16 pages y'all!
> 
> damn
> 
> please do comment! i like interacting with you guys and getting feedback :)
> 
> (also plz tell me if i made a typo because its 1 am and my eyes aren't the most functional atm)
> 
> and sorry for failing on posting saturdays lol  
> i was pretty busy and am also in the process of writing a one shot. it's about if wilbur found the button at the festival.  
> kinda glad i didn't remove the irregular updates tag lmao
> 
> also i accidentally deleted the chapter to my friend's fic so  
> but if you don't remember what it is or if you want it i can give you the link
> 
> uhhh that is all i believe
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/duckdodgers781  
> follow my twitter^^^
> 
> thank you for reading!


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Dream and Techno first met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is just a random jump in time, i just wanted to give y'all something

The boy was perched up on the windowsill, staring out at the world below him when he heard his door open. He looked over to see the royal advisor with someone other than his assistant. In fact, his assistant was no where to be found.

"Young prince!" The advisor spoke with a kind smile and soft voice.  _He's always so genuine._ " I have come to introduce you to your new personal knight."

The boy did not speak. He did nothing but stare at the other boy, probably only a few months older than him considering he is just now meeting him.

"He was chosen a week ago and his power seems to enhance his reflexes and fighting skills, so he didn't need much training. It should help both you and him." The advisor gave him a look he couldn't quite read.

He still stared at the new knight, trying to figure out what to make of him. He watched as the royal advisor made the teen bend down so he could whisper something in his ear. He nodded and straightened back up when the man finished.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can get to know each other," He said, still smiling. He then bowed and left the room.

\--------------

They walked up the spiraling staircase to the prince's room. Each step seemed to bring more anxiety to the boy. Hearing he was going to be the prince's appointed knight made him slightly anxious, but going to actually meet the royal highness himself was absolutely nerve-racking.

"Dad, I'm nervous," He said in a whisper, tugging on his father's sleeve.

He was much taller than the man, but he couldn't help but feel like a small child around him.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be worried about." His father looked up at him with a smile.

He always knew how to calm him down. He took a deep breath and straightened up as his father opened the door.

The prince was sitting on the windowsill as they walked in. He looked over to them, and he could see that that was most definitely the boy he was chosen to defend.  _ He has the royal family's looks. That's gonna be a pain in public. _

"Young prince!" His father spoke, his voice soft and his smile kind as always. "I have come to introduce you to your new personal knight."

The prince didn't respond. He just stared at him, which did not help his anxiety.

"He was chosen a week ago and his power seems to enhance his reflexes and fighting skills, so he didn't need much training. It should help both you and him," His father spoke once again. He knew this was all very true, yet he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and that his father was bragging about him.

He wanted to shrink when the prince did nothing but continue to stare.

His father then beckoned him to lean down, so he did. "Will you be alright if I leave you two alone to talk? You're going to be left alone with him a lot, so might as well get used to it," His father whispered. He nodded his head "okay" and straightened back up.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can get to know each other." His father then bowed and left.

After a few seconds of silence, that's when he started to hear them. The whispers just kept getting louder and louder. He wanted to cover his ears, scream at them to shut up, but he couldn't. He had to keep his composure.

_ Isn't he the prince? _

_ Would be tragic if something happened to him. _

_ WE WANT BLOOD! _

_ Kill him! _

_ Just imagine it: His pretty body laying limp on the floor, covered in blood! _

_ The blood will definitely make him prettier. _

_ You idiots, he needs the blood to be pretty. _

_ Yes! _

_ Very true! _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. _

_ Blood! Blood!  ** Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood! Blo- ** _

"So, what's your name?" The prince asked. He looked up at him. He was able to snap him out of...  _That_.

"Uh, Technoblade."  _ Did he really just snap me out of it? Just like that? _

"Cool, I'm Dream."  _ Only Dad has been able to do it that quickly.  _ "Although, I'm sure you know that already."

"Um, yeah... Uh, how do you want me to address you? Your highness? Sir? Prin-"

"Just. Dream is fine." He cut him off. He didn't really like the royal titles.

The knight nodded his head. "Well, Dream, since we're going to be together a lot... Is there anything I need to know about you?"

"Hm... No, I don't think so. Anything I need to know about you?"

"Uh..."  _I have thousands of voices in my head that almost always crave blood_.  "Nope."

"Well then, let's just talk," He said with a smile, gesturing to the other side of the windowsill. "Have a seat."

He awkwardly walked over and sat down.

_ Maybe he could help. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys...
> 
> its uh
> 
> its been a month
> 
> im sorry for that, ive just been LaZy
> 
> and sorry this is also short, it was never meant to be long and i just wanted to give you guys something
> 
> anyways, i still hope you guys enjoy that :)
> 
> and plz tell me if my grammar absolutely sucks somewhere cuz like
> 
> why would i proofread right?
> 
> uhhh yeah i believe that's all
> 
> follow my twitter @duckdodgers781
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays!


	6. The God's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is slightly confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter is picking up where chapter four left off
> 
> i probably will be doing more random memory/lore chapters. i think those would be better separate than at the beginning of a chapter, y'know?
> 
> anyways, this chapter is a bit short. i was going to have it go on for longer, but i figured where i was going to switch scenes would be a pretty good place to cut it off. so, that means that the next chapter might be out in a couple of days (hopefully)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

_"Boys? Can you hear me?"_

Everyone perked up at the voice. Wilbur stood up and everyone looked around.

"Dad?" Wilbur said.

_"So you can hear me? Good, good..."_ Phil let out a dry chuckle. _"I know George and Sapnap are there, but can they hear me?"_

"Yeah, we can hear you," George croaked out.

_"Okay... I-"_ Phil started, but Wilbur cut him off.

"Dad, where are you? I don't see you."

_"Right, I never told you."_

"Never told us what?" Wilbur asked skeptically.

_"I'm not sure how much it's affected you boys, but you are demons... Except for George and Sapanap. I'm using mind links to talk to you all. Telepathy, if you will."_

"How come Geroge and Sapnap can hear you if they're not demons?" Dream asked.

_"It's a little trick I picked up, but I don't have time to explain..."_ Phil's voice started to sound more and more worried as he carried on.

"Dad? What is it?" Techno always noticed when Phil's tone of voice would change, even if it was subtle.

_"I need you all to listen to me because I'm only going to be able to explain this once. Demon Hunters were trying to rebuild and open the portal that leads back to our old home-"_

"Portal?" Tubbo asked. "We didn't go through a portal."

_"Your memories are worse than I thought... I don't have time to explain those, either, I just have to hope all of you remember and can use your powers soon..."_ Phil said it out loud, but he was mostly talking to himself. _"Anyways, the 'trip' I'm on... I left because I knew the hunters were trying to open the portal. I thought I could take them, but their boss got me."_

"Are you okay?" Techno asked, worry evident in his voice.

_"I'm fine, they're just holding me in some kind of cage that prevents me from using my powers."_

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Dream asked.

_"Relatively... The camp isn't far from the portal. If you head west, you should eventually find it. It may take you a few days, though."_

"Why would it take us longer to get there than you? Didn't you walk there in a day?" George pointed out.

_"It only took me a day, yes, but I didn't walk. I flew, and, last I checked, you and Sapnap can't fly."_

George's face turned a little red from embarrassment as he sank farther into the couch.

_"Oh fuck, they're coming to check on me. Bring a week's worth of supplies, and since Tommy and Tubbo can't get rid of their appearances and are too young, don't bring them with-"_

"Dad? Dad!?" Wilbur shouted when they were cut off. He quickly turned around and tightly gripped Techo's shoulders, slightly shaking him. "Techno, I was right. I was right, Techno. Something happened and I could feel it. I could have gone to help. I could've-"

"Wilbur, Wilbur, calm down," Techno spoke over his brother. He looked around the room and at the people. "Come on," He whispered, taking Wilbur's arm. He then led him into another room and closed the door.

Wilbur then continued his rant, his breathing uneven. "If I had just listened to my gut, maybe he wouldn't be locked up. Maybe we'd have answers. Maybe we'd actually know what we're doing. Maybe-" He stopped talking when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw a head of pink hair buried in his chest. "Techno?"

"Stop beating yourself up about this... Please." Techno's grip tightened a bit. "We'll find Dad, I promise. Just... Calm down." He was never one to really show his emotions, but when it came to his family... It was different.

Wilbur slowly nodded and returned the hug.

_This is nice..._

\----------

To say they felt awkward was an understatement. At least, it was for the three men on the couch, the two teens on the floor were fine. Dream, George, and Sapnap weren't expecting nor prepared to just get randomly left with kids. Nonetheless, they still made sure Tommy and Tubbo didn't do anything stupid.

After a few minutes, Techno and Wilbur came back out, the latter looking calmed down. "We're leaving today," he said. He then turned his gaze to the children. "Except you two. You heard Dad, you can't come."

"Awww, c'mon Wil-" Tommy started to protest.

"No. Dad said you would put both yourselves and us in danger because of your appearances. That means if someone sees you, they would know we're coming for him. He also said you were too young, which should be reason enough." Techno spoke firmly, trying to get Tommy to understand so he had one less thing to worry about later.

**He's going to come.**

**You can't stop him and you know it.**

_Who are you-_

"For all you know, they could find where we live. Meaning it's certain doom for Tommy and me because no one would be here to protect us," Tubbo said.

"You guys have hiding spots all over town and can fly, I'm sure you'll be fine," Wilbur stated, turning around. "We're leaving when Techno and I are ready. Dream, you guys can go through some of our stuff if you need to." He then went to his room.

Techno stared at Tommy and Tubbo for a few seconds before going to his room.

He immediately regretted closing the door.

**HA!**

**Tommy and Tubbo?**

**They're gonna stay my ASS!**

"Who are you?" He whispered.

**Who are we?!?**

**My, he's forgotten us!**

**I know it's been a while, but come on!**

**You idiots, he doesn't remember us because of the portal.**

"Wait, you know about the portal?"

**Yes.**

"How?"

**Well, one, you were just talking about it. Two-**

**Do we really need to explain that right now?**

**I mean, no, but-**

**Yeahhh, then let's not.**

**He'll be fine. I'm sure it'll come to him eventually.**

"What are you-"

**Long story short,**

**We're voices in your head**

**That you can't block out.**

**Oh, and,**

**Th̴e̸r̴e̸'̵s̴ tho̴us̸an̴d̵s ̸o̵f̴ ̵u̸s̸.̴**

The last line seemed to echo with many little voices, causing Technoblade to wince slightly. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Are you going to be around all the time?"

**Everywhere you go, we go.**

He let out an exasperated sigh, turning to look himself in the mirror. He definitely looked out of it. His pink hair was starting to fall out of his braid, his eyes had small bags under them, and his ears flopped downward, limp from exhaustion.

...

His _What?_

Techno quickly brought his hands to the sides of his head. He did in fact have piglin-like ears. He also noticed the small tusks coming from his mouth.

**You look surprised.**

**Could you not feel them?**

He shook his head slightly, bringing his left hand up to his mouth. His strange new features didn't scare him, he just found them odd. He stood there for a few minutes examining them until there was a sudden knock on the door, which made him tense up.

"Techno? Are you almost done?" It was Wilbur. He's probably done packing, then.

"Yeah," Techno responded, quickly starting to run around his room to gather what he needed.

Once he was finished packing, a glint of gold caught his eye as he reached down to grab the doorknob. He turned his head to the right so he could look at what it was. He looked at the floor of his closet, left open in his haste. There it was, a golden crown covered in jewels, resting atop a neatly folded, blood-red cape. He let his hand drop and slowly walked over to it. He squatted down and rested his forearms on his thighs.

**You still have that old thing?**

**I thought Phil got rid of it when he cleaned your room.**

Techno swatted the air next to his ear in an attempt to shoo away the voices. It shut up the main voices, but there were still hundreds of others whispering nonsense or screaming. Some were just chanting "E". He put his arm back down and stared at the crown and cape. The crown was a perfect fit and would always stay on his head, no matter what he was doing. The cape was a different story, though. It was a struggle to get used to when he first started wearing it. Even though it was light weight, it threw off his balance. He also had to make certain movements and adjustments just so it wouldn't get in the way. He used to be able to fight perfectly with it, but that was two years ago. He wasn't sure how quickly he could get used to it again, and he did want to be thrown off. Not when they were going to be rescuing Phil.

Technoblade picked up his crown and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little techno chapter for you all :)
> 
> i do apologize for this chapter being a little shorter than usual, but it's still something, yeah?
> 
> i'm also not going to be active on twitter for a few days, but if you want to follow me there i am still @duckdodgers781 (also sadyeehaw i'm scared i woke up this morning and had 11 notifications help-)
> 
> also! i'd appreciate it if you'd check out my other fics! i am taking suggestions/ideas for those, but they have to be headcanons (and please do try to describe it the best you can!) and i'll probably write some of them!
> 
> well, have a nice day!
> 
> edit: i just fixed like 15 error's after i actually posted this
> 
> grammarly you suck wtf


	7. There is no Escape, Only TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plus, they have George with them. He's bound to make them stop so he can rest multiple times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialogue boys
> 
> 11 pages if i can count
> 
> hope you enjoy

"Please, Wil. Let us come!" Tommy had been bugging Wilbur ever since he got done packing.

"You heard Dad. You can't come."

"But-"

"End of discussion."  
  


Tommy huffed out a breath and slumped down onto a chair, crossing his arms. "I just want to help."

Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose ad let out a sigh. "Listen, Tommy. It's too dangerous for you out there. I wouldn't be forcing this so much if Dad hadn't said anything about it. He obviously knows things we don't, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt because you couldn't follow instructions."

The young blond looked at the floor. "Okay..."

"Thank you."

Everyone turned to look at Techno when they heard his door open. They all stared in surprise when they saw his pigling ears and tusks, some jaws dropped.

"..Hey."

Wilbur opened his mouth but then shook his head. "You know what? Not even gonna question it. Come on, we have to leave."

Sapnap picked up his bag and spotted the crown on Technoblade's head. "Did you use to be a prince or something?"

"Mmm... Not exactly," Techno said, examining his sword.

Sapnap shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder.

**A prince? More like a god.**

**The "Blood God," as they called you.**   
  


**And they gave you that crown so they could mock you about it, too.**

**But wearing it with pride?**

**Genius.**

**Really says "fuck you."**

Techno sheathed his sword and followed Dream, George, and Sapnap as they left. Wilbur was about to close the door, but then he looked at Tommy and Tubbo. "Stay inside. You can go out back, but that's it. Got it?"

The two teens nodded and Wilbur closed the door. They stood there in silence as they watched the group walk off.

"You don't got it, do you?" Tubbo asked when they disappeared into the forest, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Nope," Tommy replied, walking to his room. "C'mon, start packing shit."

"I dunno, Tommy..." the brunet started as he followed. "Maybe we should listen this time."

The blond turned around. "What?"

"You heard them! We can't get rid of our appearances, meaning if someone sees us before we get there, they might do something to Ph-"

"Which is why we stay hidden! Plus, if we can hide from Techno and Wilbur, I'm sure we can hide from some dumb hunters. Oh, I bet these fucking bastards are American, too," Tommy exclaimed while shoving things into his pack.

"American? What's that mean?"

"It's what I call the people that piss me off. They usually have a different accent, too, so I call 'em Americans."

"So like... Technoblade, Dream, and Sapnap?"

"Exactly. Their voices sound so _bland,_ too! What's up with that?"

Tubbo giggles a bit before getting serious again. "Okay, if we do go, you _have_ to be quiet and careful." He walked over to Tommy's extra bag and picked it up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" the blond responded, waving him off with his hand.

After a few minutes, the teens had packed everything they could think of. They walked out the front door and headed west and into the forest once Tubbo made sure the house was properly locked up.

Tommy got bored after five minutes of walking.

"Tubbo, how far ahead of us o you think they are?" the blond asked, trying to see if he could spot his brothers.

"Uh, I dunno. A mile, mile and a half, maybe. Why?" Tubbo looked up at the former suspiciously.

A grin grew on the younger's face. "I wanna see if I can teleport behind them."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"What? Why?" Tommy protested.

"Well, there are many reasons." Tubbo counted on his fingers as he listed them. "You could teleport too far and land smack dab in the middle of enemy territory, you could teleport right in front of your brothers and Dream and his friends-anything that has to do with not being able to eye-measure distance, really-or your power could work like an ender pearl: The farther you teleport, the more it hurts. Plus, they have George with them. He's bound to get them to stop so he can rest multiple times. We can catch up with them then."

"But that's just more walking! Why walk when you can teleport?"

The older furrowed his brows, not fully convinced.

"Alright, listen. We can fly over the trees so I can have a good view. Is that better?"

"Not really, especially if your power works like a pearl. I'm pretty sure that that would make the landing hurt even more."

"Well, you made healing potions, right? If we get hurt we can split one of those!"

"I mean, yeah, but I only made nine."

Tommy quickly counted on his fingers before speaking up again. "There's eight of us, meaning there's one extra. We can use that one if we get hurt."

"Fine, but teleporting two people over a mile will probably put a strain on your powers. I don't know if the potion will be able to soothe the pain of that."

"I'm a big man, I can take it."

"If you say so."

The two of them flew up into the air. Tommy had to help steady Tubbo a bit because while all he had to do was float, his friend had to use his wings.

"Didn't you just float yesterday?" the former asked. "Why are you using your wings?"

"I tried floating, but it wouldn't work." The brunet was now trying to fly in place. "I wish it did, though. This is hard."

"Yeah, yeah. How far am I teleporting? A mile and a half?" Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hand and looked west.

"Yep. Just- don't kill us, please."

The blond squinted as he looked to see how far he needed to go. After a few seconds, Tubbo noticed purple particles started to form around his friend. But before he got to say anything about it, they jolted forward and were suddenly on the ground.

"Holy shit! Ow ow ow ow ow ow," Tommy hopped over to a nearby tree, not letting his right foot touch the ground. He leaned his back against the tree, still not putting his foot down, and brought his palms to his eyes. "Oh, I don't know what hurts more, my ankle or my eyes."

Tubbo hobbled over to a tree himself and took off his bag. His ankle was slightly sprained, but Tommy's almost looked broken. The brunet rummaged through his bag before pulling out a thin vile filled with a glowing, pink liquid. He popped it open and drank about a quarter of it. He winced when he felt the effects of the potion mending his foot, but he quickly walked over to his friend to give him the rest.

"I told you it probably wasn't going to be a good idea," Tubbo said as he put the empty vile away.

"I know, I know." Tommy rubbed his eyes again. "Ugh, it's like a headache in my eyes. It's an eye ache."

"Can you still see properly and walk?"

The blond put his hands down and opened his eyes. They looked a bit red and he wouldn't stop blinking. "Tubbo, my eyes feel like they're on fire."

"We can drop some water on them every once in a while, but we have to keep moving."

"Can't we just rest for a few minutes?"

"No, you were the one who wanted to follow them and teleport when I told you not to. Both times. We are moving."

Tommy groaned before standing up straight. He quickly dropped some water in his eyes before continuing west with Tubbo.

\----------

Wilbur shielded his eyes with his hand as they walked. The sun was starting to set, meaning it was right in his face. He was still trying to figure out why what took Phil a day's flight would take them roughly three days. Speed? George? Not being able to travel at night? Probably all three.

"Can we stop to rest?" George whined. It was obvious he never had to travel out of town before. At least, not on foot. His rich ass probably was able to afford horse carriages when he was younger.

"George, we've already stopped, like, six times." Sapnap poked him in the back of the shoulder.

"But my feet hurt."

"Well, you're going to have to wait a bit longer," Techno spoke up. "The sun is setting fast and we won't be really safe when it does, so we need to cover as much ground as we can until night falls."

George grumbled a bit and they continued walking in silence. Although, it wasn't long before an arrow whizzed past Wilbur's ear.

"Behind!" Dream shouted as he pulled out his sword, Techno and Sapnap following suit.

"Do you two not have swords?" Sapnap yelled, pulling his sword out of a zombie's stomach.

"I know how to kick ass without one, so I gave mine to George!"

"I dropped it in the river!"

"George, what the hell!? I told you to pack one!" Dream kicked a skeleton to the ground.

"We can shout about this later! George, get your ass in a tree or something!" Techno grunted as he disarmed a zombie before slicing off its head. "Wilbur, look out!"

Wilbur whipped around and saw a spider jumping at him. He put his hands up as a shield and closed his eyes. There was a flash of heat, then a loud thud. When Wilbur opened his eyes and looked down, he saw the charred body of the spider. "Did I just do that!?" he shouted in disbelief.

"You're telling me you didn't mean to?" George asked, halfway up a tree.

Wilbur focused on his hands, and after a few seconds, there was a ball of fire floating in each one. _Can I throw them?_ He went to throw one at an approaching zombie like it was a baseball, and sure enough, the ball of flames went flying. He threw his arms up in the air. "WOO!"

They continued to fight. Sapnap slashing creepers, Techno slicing zombies, Dream killing skeletons, Wilbur shooting fireballs (Careful as to not burn down the forest), and George kicking down the occasional spider.

"Why aren't they letting up? We should at least be able to get away by now!" Techno said, loping an arm off another zombie.

"I don't know, but I hope they do soon!" Dream shouted back.

"They're coming faster if anything!" George said as he kicked down another spider while trying to scramble higher up the tree.

Sapnap pushed down a creeper before spotting a skeleton aiming at an unsuspecting Wilbur. "Wilbur, look out!"

Wilbur barely managed to let out a "What?" before being tackled to the ground, an arrow flying through where his head would have been. He opened his eyes and saw Tommy staring back at him. "Thanks, Tommy... Tommy!?"

"Heyyy, Wilbur..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up peeps
> 
> i have now written 74 pages of fanfiction about minecraft men
> 
> i tried posting this last night, but it wouldn't let me so
> 
> here it is now dear readers
> 
> anyways, have a good rest of your day o7
> 
> follow my twitter plz (@duckdodgers781)


	8. Let's Not go on a Murderous Rampage, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood for the Blood God, amirite?
> 
> Flashback time, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> this chapter might have a derealization trigger. I don't have it, so im not sure, but be careful :]

Today was the day he was Chosen. Today was also the day the whispers he could rarely make out turned into loud voices he wanted to shut up. He was walking back home from his ceremony, the whispers of the townspeople racing through his mind.

_ "Isn't he a piglin hybrid?" _

_ "Piglin-human hybrid, yeah." _

_ "Then how come he's still being chosen?" _

_ "Sir Philza apparently adopted him." _

_ "The Royal Advisor?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "I still don't understand why, though. He's not even part demon." _

_ "The kid probably intimidated the poor guy into doing it." _

_ "Or maybe he gave it too him against his will, y'know? Doesn't actually love him but wants it to seem that way?" _

_Lies,_ he seethed, turning the corner. Phil was the kindest man he's ever met.

Now, those whispers only made him angry because they were aimed at Phil. The rest... They made him feel like no one actually believed in him. They made him anxious.

_ "The prince's guard?" _

_ "Are they sure?" _

_ "Really? Him?" _

_ "I know the role you're Chosen for is never wrong but... I have my doubts on this one." _

_ "He's going to make the prince feel more endangered than anything." _

_ "He should have a different role..." _

_ "He's part piglin! What if he goes out of control?" _

"Stop it..." He whispered angrily, slamming open the door to his home.

_ "I don't care what his power is, he is incapable of protecting the prince." _

_ "The prince is going to turn eighteen and die sometime that week." _

_ "He isn't strong enough." _

"Shut UP!" His voice cracked as he slid down the wall of his bedroom. He hugged his legs close to his chest and burried his face into his knees.

Everyone else he has ever seen be Chosen always got excited, genuine cheers. You were Chosen to be a baker? Loud cheers for you! Woo hoo! Oh? You were Chosen to be the prince's personal knight? His guard? You're also a piglin hybrid? You get questioning stares and disheartening comments that you just have to pretend not to hear, and then a round of applause that was obviously forced to seem polite! Go home, no one wants you.

No one even  _believes_ in you.

** We do. **

"No, go away!" He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voices.

** What's the matter? **

** We're just tryna make you feel better! **

"I don't  _care_ ," he spat. "Nothing  _good_ has ever come from you  _talking_."

** Harsh. **

** But that's the point! **

** All we want is blood! **

** Ouch. **

The voices all merged together and he cringed at the sound. "One at a time! If you're gonna make me kill people, the least you could do is spare my ears!"

** Is that all we are to you? **

** Voices that make you kill people? **

"That's all you've ever done, so _yes_."

** Y'know what? **

** Yeah. **

** That's fair. **

**And we would _love_ to be something else,**

** (not really) **

** (oh, shut up) **

** but we get hungry. **

**We _are_ hungry.**

He looked up with wide eyes, terrified about what he was about to do. "What?" It came out as a whisper.

** Think about it. **

** We want blood, **

** and there were plenty of people making fun of you. **

He sat up straight, back pushed against the wall as far as it would go. He kept putting pressure against the wall, hoping it would swallow him. Maybe then he wouldn't be able to go on a murderous rampage he couldn't control.

** It's not like we're gonna make you kill the whole kingdom. **

His vision started going dark. It was happening. His control was slipping through his fingers.

** Just a good... five, ten people. **

He vaguely registered someone screaming for Phil. It sounded like Wilbur. Hopefully it was Wilbur. Tommy didn't need to know about this. Not yet.

_** Blood blood blood blood blood blood ** _

**C'MON, _TECHNOBLADE._**

His breathing quickened. He was hyperventilating.

_** blood blood blood blood blood blood ** _

** YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **

He shook his head slightly. He grabbed onto his shirt, his hair,  anything,  trying to ground himself. Trying to stay in control.

**_ blood blood BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD- _ **

"Techno!?" He was snapped out of it when he heard Phil's voice. Then man ran over and put his arms around him. He was still in panic mode, his breathing still quick, his eyes still wide, and he was gripping Phil's shirt as if he would die without it, but at least he was out of...  _That_.

"Breathe, mate. You're okay now," Phil reassured while he rubbed his arm.

Techno took a few staggered breaths in an attempt to calm down. After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal. He still had a death grip on Phil's shirt and was shaking, but other than that, he was okay.

"Did Tommy see me?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Tommy," he said a little louder. "Did he see me?"

"No, he's out with Tubbo," Phil responded. "Wilbur is who got me, if that's what you're really worried about."

Techno nodded quietly. The tightness in his chest eased, just a little bit.

"Everything's okay now, mate," the man said. "I promise."

He slowly let go of Phil's shirt to give him a proper hug. Phil's hugs were amazing. They always felt warm and safe. They both sat like that for a while, Techno eventually falling asleep. Phil carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed, tucking him in.

"Is he okay?" A voice came from the door.

Phil turned around and saw Wilbur leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah..." He turned back around to look at the sleeping Techno. "Poor kid..."

"What do you think triggered it this time?" Wilbur asked, walking over to stand next to Phil.

"Oh, people were whispering nasty things about him during his ceremony. Ignorant fucks."

"Let's just hope he can eventually control the voices somehow. It'll look pretty bad if they make him murder the prince. I don't think telling the jury that some voices made him do it will help."

"Yeah... Welp, we should probably give him some space."

Wilbur followed as Phil walked out. He noticed some purple particles when Phil opened the door, but he didn't think much of it.

The front door opened. "PHIIILLLL? I'M HOOOMMMME!"

"Ah, welcome back, Tommy," the man greeted with a warm smile. "How was training with Tubbo?"

"It went pretty well. I can teleport with no problem now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :]
> 
> if you have any questions, feel free to ask
> 
> have a great rest of your day
> 
> follow my twitterrrr @duckdodgers781


End file.
